Kei Sha
'''Kei Sha' was an Instinctual General, Ri Boku's vassal and one of the most important commanders of the Zhao Military. He was known under the moniker "The Silent Hunter".https://mangadex.org/chapter/63111/6 Appearance Kei Sha was a clean-shaven man whose hair ends in two spheres with a chessboard pattern which could be a tribal style in Zhao. Personality Kei Sha had good manners, as seen in his speech and actions. He seemed to enjoy watching his opponents being torn apart by his elaborate traps, However, he will become irritated if the opponent is not lured by the trap and doesn't reveal their characteristics and method of warfare, even to the extent of provoking him to enter the battlefield, As Ri Boku described, his impatience is his weakness, which leads to his death. He was aiming for the last free seat of Zhao's Three Great Heavens. History When Keisha was young his village was attacked by bandits & they killed his parents in front of him. After that, he worked & lived in an old weapons shop while winning money from strategy tournaments. One day he defeated one of Ri Boku’s students & Riboku noticing his talent took him in.https://imgur.com/a/j2XPl Story Sanyou Aftermath Arc During the preparations for the war against the state of Yan, Kei Sha was sent to ask Hou Ken to join the Zhao forces. He comments on Houken's limitations in his attempt to surpass Ou Ki's shadow and informs him that he may find his answer on the battlefield.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63074/11 He participated in the battle against Great General Geki Shin and was in charge of the captured Yan soldiers. https://mangadex.org/chapter/63076/10 Coalition Invasion Arc Months later, Kei Sha led the attack on Bayou, conquering the Qin city at the start of the Coalition war. On the first day of the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Kei Sha nearly bests Duke Hyou by attacking his rear and dealing significant damage. It was only due Shin and the Hi Shin Unit, who rallied the troops in the rear, that the Duke Hyou Army escaped irreparable damage to their numbers. On the 15th day of battle, the Qin devised a plan to use Duke Hyou as a bait in order to lure Kei Sha out and pincer him with Hi Shin Unit. However, Kei Sha quickly realized their intentions and swiftly beat a retreat.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63165/11 Following both sides continued brawling, lacking decisive movements. Koku You Campaign Arc When Qin began their invasion of the Koku You region Ri Boku sent Kei Sha along with 40,000 Zhao soldiers to help reinforce the area together with Rigans 30,000 troops. Due to a lack of cities in the area, the success of the battle was depending on taking the five hills. On the first day of battle, Kan Ki has personally come to Zen Ou and ask him to turn the tables. Thanks to Zen Ou Clan's furious strength, the Qin began to break through Zhao's 20,000 armies. In response, Kei Sha decided to send his soldiers to the center hill as a bait. After that, he launched a flanking attack on the 2nd unit in order to completely cut off Rai Do's reinforcements.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63330/14 This enabled him to isolate Rai Do and Zenou clans and force them to retreat. However, Zenou and Rai Do climbed to the hill and burned all the fortifications that Zhao tried to build. On the 4th day, the Hi Shin Unit again engaged Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou, while waiting for Kan Ki's orders. Every other location on the battlefield maintained the same stalemate as the day before. This resulted in Kei Sha becoming inpatient and attacking Hi Shin Unit with his elite guards leaving his "web". Shin's men became surrounded between Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou Armies and Kei Sha forces and they've been slowly wipe out. However, it turned out this was all according to Kan Ki's plan and Kei Sha found himself attacked by Zen Ou Clan that broke diagonally through Ki Sui's formations and went for Kei Sha's head. Despite that, Kei Sha managed to escape the clash when saved by Ki Sui who descended from the hill. After escaping the death trap Kei Sha realized Kan Ki's weakness and decided to return to his HQ. However, Shin chased after Kei Sha. Thanks to Na Ki's assistance he was able to catch up to Silent Hunter and killed him after a brief duel. In his final moments, Kei Sha realized Shin had grown more then he anticipated and later expressed regret that he wasn't able to pay his debt to his lord, Ri Boku. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}A trusted subordinate and vassal of Ri Boku, Kei Sha is a peculiar instinctive general that was said to be the closest to take the final seat of the Three Great Heavens. At the time of his death, he was considered one of the five most important figureheads in the Zhao Military.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63366/5 Tactical Abilities: With a high attribute of tactical knowledge, he is likened to a spider who weaves a web of fluid strategy to entangle and ensnare his opponents. His instinctive skills allowed him to defeat in simulation battles many strategists including Ri Boku himself at few occasions.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63111/5 Ri Boku later commented that even for him defeating Kei Sha in a live battle would not be an easy task.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63353/12 To date, Kei Sha is the instinctual general with the highest attribute in the knowledge of war besides Ren Pa that in itself does not count for the strength of his own intuition. Duke Hyou remarked that despite the kinds of precarious situations he puts himself in or the strength of his offense, Kei Sha proved to be an elusive opponent. During the Battle of Kankoku Pass, he was able to effectively lead Duke Hyou into a trap and strike the rear of his army, nearly defeating him.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63111/13 On the first day of the Battle of Koku You Hill, he decided to send his soldiers to the center hill as a bait. After that, he launched a flanking attack on the 2nd unit in order to completely cut off Rai Do's reinforcements.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63330/14 This enabled him to isolate Rai Do and Zenou units and force them to retreat - something that was even outside of Kan Ki's calculations.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63330/18 Later he was even able to figure out Kan Ki's weakness,https://mangadex.org/chapter/63357/14 however, due to his death at the hands of Shin, he wasn't able to use this information in battle. Leadership: Kei Sha was noted to be a great leader who was even able to gain the loyalty of a lone wolf like Gaku Ei. With simple words of praise, he could inspire his men to endure the most brutal of battlefields.https://mangadex.org/chapter/334914/15 After his death, the remnants of his army would go berserk in order to avenge their master, which indicates the strong connection he had with his soldiers.https://mangadex.org/chapter/306180/4 Fighting Abilities: Kei Sha also proved himself to be a talented warrior and frontline general. He's able to lead the charge of his elite unit in order to pincer Hi Shin Unit which led to the death of many of its soldiers. It was suggested that this move would completely wipe them out if not Zen Ou's counterattack.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63353/3 Later he was a challenge for Shin in their brief duel, showing surprising strength and precision when wielding his sword. However, he wasn't good enough to defeat the young commander and their clash ultimately ended in Kei Sha's death.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63366/15 Gallery Manga Trivia *Kei Sha is based on a real historical general Qing She. However, there seem to be several differences between him and his historical counterpart. https://magaxking.wordpress.com/2015/05/16/kei-shaqing-she-fu-teifu-di-gaku-jouyue-sheng/ *Ri Boku gave him the moniker "The Silent Hunter" for his ability to entrap any opponent on the battlefield. *As reveled in an Omake, Kei Sha was an orphan before Ri Boku took him under his wing. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Instinctual Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Kei Sha Army Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users